


Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Friends

Clint never had many friends.   
As a child he was very reclusive.   
His fathers abuse really stunted his confidence.   
He was teased because of his hearing.  
He had already lost most of it.  
His only friend was his brother.   
Growing up also he had a few friends.   
Trust issues were big.  
His line of work didn't allow trust very easily.   
Avengers eere his real friends.


End file.
